Imprevisto e Inoportuno
by A-Timewontfly
Summary: No siempre los opuestos se atraen. Ellos son tan opuestos que no son compatibles, pero se complementan como ninguna pareja.  Tratando de sobrevivir entre las leyes, el corazón y el futuro.
1. Prefacio: Opuestos

Ola!

Aqui les traigo una pequeña historia, que se me ocurrio de la nada.

**IMPORTANTE:** Esto va a ser un Scorpius/Rose, Pero son todos muggles y no existe nada de magia...

**PROTAGONISTAS: Rose es hija de la pareja más famosa de Inglaterra, Apoya a las manifestaciones pacificas, y odia ser asociada con sus padres.**

**Scorpius es pobre, fue abandonado en la calle cuando apenas tenia un año, es guardaespaldas y no tiene hogar.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no han salido de mi perturbada cabeza, sino que estallaron en un magnifico haz de luz del cerebro de JK Rowling. (_Soy tonta así, no pregunten porque soy tan dramatica!_)

**RECOMENDACIÓN:** En cada capitulo voy a ponerles una cancion. La banda sonora vaa ser a manos de la diosa de Taylor Swift. Les recomiendo que pongan la canción para que imaginen como yo lo hago toda esta historia.

**NOTA:** Va dedicado a todas las personas que me ayudan a ser una **mejor escritora**, A los que siguen mis historias y a los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. **Va para todos ustedes** :)

* * *

**Canción recomendada: _A Place In this World - Taylor Swift_**

**Prefacio: _'Opuestos_'.**

Ella es una ciudadana casi común de una gran ciudad de Inglaterra. Pero tiene un don no muy normal en una persona común.

El es un pobre muchacho de ningún lugar en especial. Sin embargo, está cegado y maldecido por su falta de amor y de dinero.

Ambos se cruzan, Ella sabiendo lo que serían, y el queriendo alejarse de ella.

Ella puede ver la falta de sentimientos en el corazón del muchacho. Quiere ayudarlo a despertar.

El siente miedo por el calor extraño que crece en su frío corazón, poco a poco. Quiere huir de lo desconocido.

Ella pelea por sus ideales, Intenta salir del apellido que tantas veces le abrió las puertas, pero el doble de veces le negó oportunidades.

El acata órdenes, Intenta salir de la tremenda pobreza que lo atormenta desde que nació y seguir adelante sin la compañía de sus padres.

Ella quiere, El se niega.

Ella sueña, El se guía por las reglas.

Ellos son tan opuestos que no son compatibles bajo casi ningún concepto, pero se complementan como ninguna otra pareja**.**

**

* * *

**

**ANIMENME A SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, Y SI LES GUSTA..PORFAVOR RECOMIENDENLAAS.Avisenme si lo han hecho así les agradesco con todo mi corazón **

**AGRADESCO REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS, Y RECOMENDACIONES.**

_**Aguus~**_


	2. Futuro Cap 1

Ola!,

Aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia diferente.

Recuerden que en el principio les dejo la cancion del capitulo! ..

Es un poco largo, así que me pueden rencompesar con un pequeño review. :)

Gracias por leer la historia y darme su opinon :D.

_Aguus~ _

* * *

_**Taylor Swift – You're Not Sorry**_

_**'**__**Futuro'**__**. **_**Capitulo 1**_**  
**_

Toda esta complicada historia comienza en un evento político.

Un importante político que se postulaba ese año para ser ministro, había ido a inaugurar una gran e importante fábrica de papel, que estaba muy cercana a la ciudad.

Muchas personas estaban ansiosas por ver al político y a la fábrica…Pero un reducido grupo se había recluido justo al frente de la fábrica con carteles y banderas en contra del evento.

Eran manifestantes. Sus carteles pedían cancelar la apertura del edifico, Ya que contaminaría muchísimo, además la fábrica enviaría sus humos tóxicos directo a la ciudad.

En frente de esa manifestación estaba la pelirroja, Rose Marie Weasley, con un megáfono en la mano.

Ella era hija única de la pareja más famosa y rica de Inglaterra, pero su vestimenta no lo demostraba; Pues odiaba ser reconocida por los medios, aún así lo utilizaba para que las personas la ayuden a cuidar el ambiente y la salud de las personas.

Pero había algo raro en Rose, que solo ella lo sabía.

El bullicio comenzó cuando apareció el Político, estaba rodeado de guardaespaldas…como veinte guardaespaldas y dos policías para una sola persona.

El Político se acercaba a la manifestación de Rose.

Cuando el político sonrió con aires de satisfacción mirando a la pelirroja…A Rose se le perdió la vista.

Rose Weasley era capaz de ver el futuro.

_En el futuro veía que el político autorizaba a los policías y a algunos guardaespaldas que reprimieran a los manifestantes… mataban a uno, Rose reconoció al reclamante muerto…era su novio, Sean…Luego ella era capturada, pero aún no podía ver por quien…_

En ese instante volvió a la realidad.

Miró hacia sus costados y allí estaba su novio con un cartel en la mano. Volvió a mirar al político…y allí comenzó todo, el hombre le susurró algo a un policía y se les abalanzaron encima a los manifestantes.

-¡Sean, corre…Huye! – Le gritó Rose a su novio, intentando evitar su muerte.

Pero en ese momento un policía se le abalanzó encima a Sean, y el sonido de una bala hizo que todo se silenciara de repente.

Rose se le frenó la respiración. Gritó y se acercó corriendo a donde estaba su novio con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y cuando ella volvió a gritar comenzó a haber más gritos y bullicio.

Rose seguía corriendo, y vio que un chico corpulento vestido de negro se le acercaba para frenarla.

Ella se cayó al suelo cuando percibió la cara del guardaespaldas, volvió a apreciar el futuro.

_El mismo chico abrazaba a Rose, pero ahora el muchacho tenia una sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro_

_Rose bajaba sus manos y se tocaba delicadamente el crecido vientre…estaba embarazada._

_-Es todo como un sueño, Scorpius…vamos a ser padres… - Le decía Rose._

_El muchacho imitaba a Rose y le daba un beso en el hombro._

Rose sintió como alguien la agarraba del brazo y la levantaba bruscamente. Ella enfocó los ojos y vio otra vez al muchacho del futuro…Era rubio, con unos profundos ojos grises; El la sostenía con demasiada fuerza tirándola lejos de toda la gente.

Cuando se alejaron, el tuvo la intención de subirla a un auto negro con los vidrios tintados, pero Rose se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

La muchacha miró a su captor, tenia el ceño fruncido, y su mirada era gélida.

En ese momento, Rose sintió miedo por primera vez en toda su vida de manifestante. El guardaespaldas intentó levantarla de nuevo, pero Rose se resistió.

-No me hagas daño, Scorpius… Por favor – Gimió Rose, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El muchacho frenó en seco.

-¿Como sabe mi nombre, Weasley? – Espetó el rubio con sorpresa.

Rose no contestó de inmediato, se levantó lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual con su captor.

En su visión se lo veía mucho más amable, sus ojos estaban claramente iluminados. Entonces era de suponer que eso pasaría dentro de mucho tiempo, un cambio tan radical no era posible que sucediera de la noche a la mañana.

- No importa eso… ¿Porqué hicieron eso?... ¿Porque mataron a mi novio? – Susurró la pelirroja.

Scorpius frunció los labios.

- Estaban haciendo escándalos. En todo caso yo le tendría que preguntar eso a usted… - Respondió con voz solemne pero gruesa.

- ¡No es ningún escándalo! Quieren poner esa fábrica cerca de los hogares de la ciudad… ¿Acaso están locos? ¡Muchas personas enfermarán con los humos tóxicos que ese edificio endemoniado expulsará! – Exclamó Rose, aún con los ojos vidriosos.

Scorpius rió amargamente. Lo que hizo que Rose enfureciera aún más.

- Usted no sabe de eso. ¿Acaso cuantos años tiene? – preguntó el muchacho, volviéndole a agarrar del brazo.

- Dieciséis, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo vivo cerca de aquí. La gente enfermará de cáncer, ¡Lo he visto! – Pero en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió.

Scorpius frenó otra vez. Esta vez estaban a solo tres pasos de la camioneta negra.

- ¿Cómo que _has visto_? – Preguntó frunciendo aún más el ceño.

- Nada que importe. Solo quiero que saquen esa fábrica de allí. – Contesto ella desviando su mirada al lejano edificio.

- Mire, niña Weasley…

Rose lo interrumpió.

- Tengo nombre, ¿Sabías? Me llamo Rose…no digas mi apellido. Además…no soy tan niña... – Scorpius bufó - ¿Cuantos años tienes tu, Scorpius? – Preguntó ella, frunciendo los labios.

- Diecinueve. Pero no estoy aquí para socializar, niña – Enfatizó la última palabra, burlándose – Yo debo llevarla al cuartel y, ya que eres menor, me comprometo llamar a tus padres.

Scorpius retomó el camino y la subió a la camioneta.

-No – susurró la muchacha. Cuando Scorpius se subió al asiento del conductor, ella le dijo: – No quiero que te comprometas… No los llames, puedo ir sola a casa… - El estomago le dio un vuelco, al recordar que ella volvería con su novio, pero ahora…él ya no estaba.

-No es por eso, niña delincuente. Debería ser detenida, y como ya le dije, no se puede porque usted es menor. – Le espetó Scorpius.

Rose suspiró mientras el automóvil arrancaba silenciosamente. Sería una larga discusión con sus padres, pero eso no seria hasta…

-¿Cuándo llegamos? – Preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

-Cuando tengamos que llegar – Contesto poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

También seria un largo viaje con el hombre que había sido protagonista de una de las visiones que, seguramente cambiarían su vida**.**

**

* * *

**

**AGRADESCO: REVIEWS, CRITICAS, OPINIONES CONTRUCTIVAS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS. :)**


	3. Sobreviviendo Cap 2

_**Two is Better than One - Taylor Swift & Boys Like Girls**_

**'Sobreviviendo' Capitulo 2**

-Siempre haciendo escándalos, nosotros debemos ser una familia tranquila…de perfiles bajos, Rose Marie… - Le sermoneó Ron Weasley a su hija, secundado por su esposa, Hermione, que movía afirmativamente su cabeza detrás de él.

Rose bufó frunciendo el ceño.

-Son unos tremendos hipócritas los dos - les espetó Rose - Yo no quiero que se metan en mi vida. A mi no me interesan los eventos a los que asisten, no me interesa ni siquiera su dinero. Lo que yo en verdad quería es demasiado tarde para que me lo den ahora, Ya crecí.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, extrañados. ¿Qué era eso que ellos no le podían pagar?

-Si quieres ropa nueva, sabes perfectamente que nosotros no nos negaremos a que te cambies eso harapos…

Scorpius frunció el ceño en un rincón.

-¿¡ESTÁN HABLANDO DE ROPA!...-Gritó Rose, exasperada - Lo que yo quería era que me conocieran… ¿Sabían siquiera que yo tenia novio?

Ron frunció el ceño y bufó.

-No nos contaste, deberías haberlo hecho - gruñó el padre.

-No en realidad, ustedes deberían haberse interesado por lo que me sucedía y lo que me pasa ahora. - Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la pelirroja - Pero es demasiado tarde, ¿saben?…Hoy los represores lo han matado sin una razón.

-Eso te hará recapacitar, Rose. No siempre las cosas salen como lo habías planeado. No volverás a hacer una cosa así...Imagínate si te mataban a ti… No, de ninguna manera volverás a las manifestaciones…- le ordenó su madre

-_Seguramente lo lamentarían mucho_ - susurró Rose sarcásticamente, secándose la lágrima

-…Pero por suerte este apuesto muchacho decidió no matarte por tu insolencia y te perdonó - Siguió hablando Hermione, refiriéndose a Scorpius, que estaba parado en una esquina observando la escena familiar.

- Es mi trabajo - Dijo Scorpius sin que se le moviera ni un ínfimo cabello.

Hermione le sonrió maternalmente.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos ya? Estoy cansada de estar aquí…debo comunicarme con mis amigos - Comentó Rose yendo hacia la puerta.

-No creo que estén disponibles, niña Weasley - Informó Scorpius acercándose a los Weasley. - Sus compañeros de escándalos, me temo, que han corrido la misma suerte que usted…en este momento deben estar retenidos o detenidos si había algún mayor de edad.

Rose Bufó. ¿Qué se hacia el mayor?…ni que fuera la gran cosa, Ella conocía personas que le multiplicaban muchísimo la edad y no se lo andaban restregándoselo a las personas por la cara. Además, sólo tenía diecinueve, era muy joven aún.

-No me importa. Me quiero ir… - Rose bajó la mirada - Debo buscar a Sean.

Scorpius miró a los padres de la pelirroja…Ron estaba mirando su teléfono celular, y Hermione mirándose las uñas…Al parecer no les importaba el estado emocional de su propia hija… ¿Es que no veían que su novio lo acaban de asesinar y ella estaba mal?... _Que personas tan insensibles_, pensó Scorpius.

En ese momento al rubio le dio compasión esa niña, estaba tan sola como él mismo.

-Dígame el apellido, y si desea yo se lo averiguo - Ofreció Scorpius después de unos minutos.

Rose levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

-Está bien, Gracias - aceptó la pelirroja - Sean Schilling…Era de Alemania…Cuando lo tengas - Comenzó Rose, mirando hacia los costados hasta que encontró una lapicera. - Llama a este numero y me lo dices, ¿si?

Rose le agarró el brazo a Scorpius, y empezó a escribirle el número en la mano; pero el rubio se alejó automáticamente cuando le escribió los primeros números.

-No muerdo, Soy rara pero no es para tanto, grandullón. - Bromeó la pelirroja con media sonrisa, mientras le volvía a tomar el brazo.

Hermione y Ron estaban totalmente absortos a la extraña escena que se desarrollaba justo al frente de ellos.

Mientras Rose escribía, Scorpius observaba fijamente a la pelirroja…Tenía pequeñas pecas marrones esparcidas por sus mejillas y sobre la nariz, tenia una espesas pestañas castañas rojizas, y en el cabello poseía pequeños destellos castaños también, que caían en suaves y un poco desordenadas ondas por su espalda.

-Muchas gracias, Scorpius - le agradeció simplemente Rose y le sonrió al rubio mientras ella se iba junto a sus despreocupados padres.

Había una aura alrededor de la niña Weasley que a Scorpius le parecía ciertamente _atractivo_, quizá era lo interesante que era, o lo misteriosa… Porque habían un par de cosas que le parecían un poco raras y no le terminaban de cerrar.

¿Cómo esa niña sabía su nombre desde un principio, si ni siquiera se había presentado?, Tampoco tendría que haber _charlado_ con ella…iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado como un buen guardaespaldas.

Pero Weasley tampoco le había explicado eso de que _había visto_ que las personas enfermarían de cáncer.

Sin embargo, Scorpius se negó en pensar en aquella niña como si fuera una mujer. Él tenía un valioso trabajo que cuidar, y necesitaba demasiado el dinero que le pagaban como para perderlo por una tontería. Además… ¿Qué iba a tener él para ofrecerle a una niña que ya lo tenía todo?

Ella tenía amigos, dinero y fama…Casi todo lo que Scorpius hubiera deseado alguna vez.

Quizá a ella le faltaba el cariño y el amor de sus padres, al igual que a él…

Scorpius vivía en la calle, con apenas dinero para comer y para ropa de segunda mano. Había sido abandonado cuando era pequeño, y una pareja de vagabundos le habían dado asilo en un precario rancho…Sin embargo, en un ataque de vandalismo, y los dos vagabundos habían sido enviados al hospital, Excepto Scorpius que no tenía ninguna herida: En esa época el sólo tenia ocho años…Desde ese momento tuvo que sobrevivir él solo; Unas personas le habían regalado una guitarra usada y gastada, y con eso ganaba dinero un poco de dinero, hasta que a los dieciocho, ya con edad para poder ser contratado por alguien, comenzó a trabajar como guardaespaldas.

Todo eso lo había superado solo. Nunca tuvo un amigo o alguien en quien confiar.

Entonces, todo ese extraño sentimiento de amistad que crecía en el interior de Scorpius era totalmente desconocidos para él… ¿Era bueno o malo?... ¿Le traerían más problemas?

Quizá era mejor ignorar y evitar lo desconocido**.**

**

* * *

**

**Olaa!**

**No saben lo dificil que se me hizo escribir a Hermione y a Ron como unos frivolos... Perdón, les arruine la imagen de nuestros dos heroes :I**

Y como ven aqui se dan a conocer nuestros dos protagonsitas.. Nuestro pobre Scorpius tiene una vida realmente dificil y una historia de poca suerte.. Y bueno, la vida de Rose no es la mejor pero tampoco es como la del Malfoy xd.**  
**

**AGRADESCO: REVIEWS, CRITICAS, OPINIONES CONTRUCTIVAS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS. :)**

Aguus~**  
**


	4. Destino caprichoso Cap 3

_**Back to december - Taylor Swift.  
**_

**'Destino caprichoso' Capitulo 3**

Desde aquel movido día de la manifestación, Rose, siempre sueña con lo mismo…

Todo está muy oscuro y ella solo escucha el sonido de una bala y su propio grito de impotencia le desgarra la garganta…Recreando los sonidos de la muerte de su ex novio, Sean.

Ese sueño la atormenta cada vez que ella cierra sus parpados para descansar; Pero esa noche, una semana después de la fallida manifestación, la pesadilla onírica cambió brusca e inesperadamente para convertirse en otra de sus extrañas visiones:

_-Te amo mucho, cariño. – le susurraba dolorosamente Rose a Scorpius._

_Ella estaba recostada en el suelo, lucia un vestido celeste corto que estaba todo manchado con barro, grasa y con lo que parecía sangre…También había un extraño y espeso humo verde grisáceo flotando en el aire._

_-No, no te despidas…No todavía…esto no ha terminado, Rose. Tú no morirás hoy… ¡No así! – Exclamaba el rubio sosteniéndola por la espalda, estaba desesperado. Las lágrimas caían de los ojos grises de Scorpius._

_El se daba vuelta para ver si había alguien para ayudarlo a salvar a su amada…pero extrañamente estaban solamente ellos dos, ese lugar estaba totalmente desierto._

_-No sucederá nada, yo sólo me iré…No me esperes de vuelta, Sigue tu vida, Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy. Pero debes saber que nunca…nunca dejaré de amarte – Confesó Rose con la voz notablemente débil, intentando sonreír, en vano._

_Ella levantó la mano derecha y le acarició la mejilla a Scorpius, intentando limpiarle las lágrimas que humedecía su rostro…pero dejándole una marca de sangre por donde la posaba._

_Rose se miró su mano y tenia un serio corte en la palma de ella, la sangre brotaba de la herida sin nada que la detuviese. Frunció sus labios, pues nunca le había agradado ver sangre, ni siquiera la de ella misma, a pesar de su extraña vida en las manifestaciones._

_-No. Tú no irás a ningún lado… No te puedes ir, no ahora. Te necesitamos, pecosa. – Masculló Scorpius con voz ronca, llamándola con su apodo, para luego toser convulsivamente mientras se esforzaba en seguir hablando – Es mi culpa, yo debería haberte protegido de…_

_Pero se vio interrumpido por la mirada de la pelirroja, que le peía silencio._

_No, no es tu culpa…Yo accedí a venir… De ninguna manera te dejaré que te culpes injustificadamente. – Débilmente, inspiró un poco de aire para decirle algo importante:- Cuida mucho a nuestra pequeña. Dile que siempre la quise, y que me perdone por haberla abandonado._

_-No, Rose. Por favor. No me dejes solo… ¡Te necesito demasiado!_

_Luego en la visión de Rose se tornó todo color negro y solo se escuchó un espeluznante sonido: una profunda inhalación de parte de la pelirroja._

_Pero no necesitaba imágenes para saber que Rose Marie Weasley había dejado de existir, **había muerto.**_

Rose se despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos, y el llanto descontrolado no se hizo esperar demasiado tiempo… ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

¿Había visto su propia muerte?, ¿Iba a tener una niña con alguien que aún no conocía del todo, y luego los dejaría a ambos abandonados?

-No…no, eso no puede ser – susurró ella mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos…

Pero algo la detuvo, un dolor pulsante. Su mano, más precisamente la derecha,…tenía un corte, igual al de la visión.

-Esto es totalmente imposible – murmuró viendo como el corte iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer en una casi insignificante cicatriz.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y corrió hacia el baño de su propio departamento… Se vio en el espejo y parecía todo normal en ella, solo había sido aquel corte el que había aparecido en su cuerpo, pero apenas lo vio, se esfumó así como así…y eso era muy raro, porque nunca antes le había sucedido algo como eso.

Con un suspiró buscó sus cosas para darse una ducha y refrescarse la mente de esa extraña visión.

Cuando terminó se vistió con sus _harapos_, como lo llamaban sus padres. A Rose no le molestaba su apariencia, además le gustaba hacer rabiar a sus refinados padres…desde pequeña ella tenia esa vena rebelde que, según su padre, venía de los dos hermanos gemelos de él, Fred y George.

A ella nunca le habían gustado los lujos con los que sus padres estaban rodeados, porque ella conocía la verdad del resto de la familia Weasley… La realidad era que sus abuelos y tíos no estaban muy bien económicamente, pero sus padres se negaban a compartir su _sorpresiva_ fortuna; Ron y Hermione decían que habían ganado el dinero que poseían con su _trabajo_, y, qué clase de ejemplo le darían a Rose Marie si regalaran el dinero a quien no se esforzaba. Por eso Rose no los quería demasiado, eran egocéntricos, egoístas, tacaños y frívolos.

Ellos no se habían ganado su fortuna con esfuerzo, fue gracias al abuelo Granger...que había ahorrado toneladas de dinero en secreto para su única y preciada hija.

Rose vivía en un gran departamento de dos habitaciones, regalo de su madre… ya que la pelirroja no quería vivir en esa lujosa mansión que tenían a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero el departamento, aún, era _demasiado_ ostentoso para ella.

Cuando terminó de colocarse los vaqueros y su remera, su teléfono celular sonó.

Sin siquiera mirar el número que la llamaba o sin tener una visión, ella ya sabía quien era el que la llamaba tan temprano…

Apretó el botón verde del teléfono para atender, suspirando.

- ¿Scorpius?... – Comenzó.

- Si, soy yo. – Se escuchó que susurraba del otro lado del auricular – No tengo demasiado tiempo, Rose. Su novio está en la morgue 56 que está a las afueras de la ciudad.

Inevitablemente, una lágrima cayó de los ojos celestes de Rose… Iba a extrañar demasiado a Sean, él la apoyaba en sus manifestaciones, la ayudaba a intentar superar sus diferencias con sus padres. Había sido una parte muy importante para ella…y ahora se había ido para siempre.

- Muchísimas gracias, Scorpius – agradeció la pelirroja con voz acongojada – No sé como puedo pagártelo. Si alguna vez necesitas algo sabes que yo puedo ayudarte en lo que sea…- Suspiró, ¿Se podría evitar su propia muerte…evitando al rubio guardaespaldas? Sacudió la cabeza, no podía ignorar a una persona que la había ayudado – Te debo una. – contestó simplemente la pelirroja, volviendo a suspirar.

-De nada. Le tomaré la palabra, niña Weasley – Rose escuchó varias voces lejanas del lado de Scorpius – No puedo seguir hablando… Me tengo que ir, cuídese, ¿de acuerdo?

Y se cortó la comunicación.

Muchas veces Rose había intentado buscar ayuda, que le enseñaran a utilizar sus visiones… Pero parecía ser la única con ese extraño don.

Solo una vez se había encontrado con una señora muy misteriosa y de avanzada edad, que solo había conocido a una persona que viera el futuro. Y lamentablemente había muerto trágicamente.

Lo único que esa mujer le había enseñado, era lo que siempre rondaba en la cabeza de la joven pelirroja… ahora con preocupación y que había perdurado durante mucho tiempo en la memoria de la oráculo:

**'_No intentes cambiar el futuro, porque el destino es caprichoso, y de alguna u otra manera este se cumplirá_'**

**

* * *

**

**Olaa!**

Gracias por sus HERMOSOS reviews, siempre me hacé feliz ver un email de Fanfiction :)

Nada que comentar por ahora, Solamente que quizás tarde un poco más para actuaizar el siguiente cap (_Lo siento, Mi concepto de tiempo es raro..lo sé!_) por todo eso de la navidad, año nuevo.. vacaciones.

LAMENTO EL CAPITULO CORTO. Pero me encantó como quedó :) (_Espero que a ustedes tambíen_)

**AGRADESCO: REVIEWS, CRITICAS, OPINIONES CONTRUCTIVAS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS. :)**

_Aguus~_**  
**


End file.
